Julian
"''Da fugitwive dwoctor who hungwers for revwenge"'' Character Julian Devorak is one of three currently romanceable characters in The Arcana. He is described as 'dramatic' by many people who opine over the fact that he is always chasing his own misery and is filled with self-loathing. He is a character who enjoys pain in some circumstances and also believes himself to be unworthy of love and support for some as-yet-unknown reason. History Little is currently known in regards to the history of Julian Devorak. Julian is recognized as a doctor, though the majority of his training seems to have come from his time apprenticing as a field medic. He has no medical license . At one point, Julian was working as a physician on a spice ship in exchange for free passage across the Southern Sea. Only half-way through the journey the ship was accosted by pirates and Julian was spared due to his ability to provide medical aid. He remained with the pirates for almost a year, and claims it was the time spent there that he learned to be skilled in persuasion. In the recent past, Julian is known to have been working to cure the Red Plague alongside Asra at the Palace. His time at the palace came to an end upon the death of Count Lucio during the annual Masquerade held at the Palace. Julian was accused of the murder and was captured, only to escape and flee the city. At some point Julian begins to wear an eyepatch over his right eye, for yet unknown reasons. During his time away it seems that Julian travelled to many other countries(?), as he carries a wallet filled with assorted currencies. It seems that Julian returns to the city some time before the start of the events of the game, as he is greeted by a leech-purveyor and teased for his years-long absence. Interactions In the opening chapter, Julian sneaks into your home wearing a plague doctor mask, after you react to his presence he takes off his mask, that’s when you recognize him. After some confusion about your master, he asks you to read his fortune and soon after leaves in a bad mood since he realizes you don’t know any information. You can see him again for a brief moment roaming freely around the market without the fear of being seen while you are on your way to the palace. But no matter what you do he'll escape as soon as he notices you. After spending time at the palace, in "The Emperor (Night)" chapters, you can find Julian yet again. He's found outside a tavern in a sketchy part of town, upon seeing you he invites you inside for a drink as pay for your previous reading of him. In the interaction you see a more soft and helpful side to the doctor as he interacts with you. Julian either reads the letter you had taken from his desk or look at the strange drawing, depending on your choices, and mentions cryptic things about himself and his past. The meeting ends as the palace guards show up, Julian rushes you outside and gives you directions back to your home before he disappears. The next day you'll find Julian again after you go back to your shop. Somehow he managed to break in again. Soon Portia will find the two of you and you will learn that she's the Doctor's sister who calls him by the name Ilya. Route Book VI: The Lovers Red in the Water A Gift and A Curse Laying Low Book VII: The Chariot Nightmares Behind the Scenes Dock Talk Book VIII: Strength Salty Bitters Master of Disguise Halcyon Nights Relationships Portia : Portia is Julian's younger sister. The two have been seperated for a considerable amount of time, as Julian stated at the Rowdy Raven that he had not seen her since she was quite small. The two appear to love each other dearly. Asra : A complicated relationship, it is known that while working on a cure for the Red Plague while at the Palace, the two formed an intimate relationship - though it later turned sour. Despite this, Julian is shown to have a key to the back door of the Shop, which he uses to enter during the games prologue. Asra carries some distaste for the manner in which Julian behaves, remarking that Julian is dramatic and is dedicated to his suffering. He continues on to say how Julian has an ability to make people "feel special". Asra is also responsible for the 'curse' that Julain suffers. Lucio : Known to have held a patient-doctor relationship during Julian's time at the Palace. Little more is known aside from Julian's apparent hand in Lucio's death - although his remorse over the matter is somewhat inconsistent. Nadia : The relationship between Nadia and Julian is unclear, aside from the fact that Nadia believes he is responsible for the death of Lucio and wants him dead. Mazelinka : A kind old woman who looks after Julian and allows him to take refuge in her home. The two seem close, and Mazelinka is not afraid to scold Julian. Trivia *Julian has a connection to Ravens, mostly the rowdy ones *Julian's favourite ice cream is pistachio m3m *Inspiration for Julian came from Jeff Goldblum *Emotionally a little spoon *Julian had a wobbly old hound dog named Brundle *His favourite fruit are Figs *Favourite season is Autumn *Speaks several languages *Has indecipherable handwriting and tragic art skills *Sunburns very easily *Knows how to play an instrument : Gallery Julian 5.png Julian 2.png Julian.png Julian 6.png Julian expressions.png Julian 2.jpg Julian with dog.jpg Julian concept art.jpg Julian 1.jpg Julian 4.jpg Julian 3.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters